


I Had You, You Have Me

by dalalaeda



Series: Chansooweek [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalalaeda/pseuds/dalalaeda
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo dated for 3 years.3 years later Chanyeol still pines for him.





	1. 9 days after

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chansooweek on Tumblr/Twitter
> 
> Day 6 - Yesterday/Tomorrow
> 
> (All multi-chapter fics for Chansooweek will be updated after it finishes)

Chanyeol was stupid. He was certain that he had never been as stupid as this before. How could he let everything go like this? Three years of making the best of things and he blew it. He just had to be a jealous ass and start a fight over nothing.  
If there was an award for being an idiot, Chanyeol was certain he would get first place. If letting Kyungsoo go wasn’t stupid enough, he was trying to drown his sorrows in pig’s feet and soju. He was such an awful cliché, no wonder Kyungsoo left him when he got the chance.  
Given the chance, Chanyeol would take everything he said that night back. How could he throw everything away for something as stupid as thinking Kyungsoo was going to leave him for someone else? He should’ve just listened when Kyungsoo said that there wasn’t anybody else, didn’t he love him?  
Love was stupid, Chanyeol decided. It caused nothing but pain and suffering for those involved. That’s why you fall in love, he thought, the way down is scary and the longer you fall the more exciting it gets until you hit the ground and break every bone in your fragile little body.  
How was he supposed to get over someone he still loved? How was he supposed to move on when all he really wanted was to run back and beg Kyungsoo to love him back? Would Kyungsoo even forgive him? Probably not, he didn’t deserve forgiveness. He didn’t deserve Kyungsoo at all.  
Drowning your sorrows without facing whatever caused them cemented exactly what Kyungsoo had said, Chanyeol was an immature asshole who didn’t listen. God, he was such a mess.


	2. 2003 days before

Kindergartens were loud, Chanyeol decided. Kids screamed a lot, too. Chanyeol was certain he had been just as, if not more, energetic as the kids there. He felt the sudden urge to apologize to every teacher who ever had the misfortune of teaching him.  
Still, after many years of studying, Chanyeol was happy to get the chance to start working there. People had always told him he had a way with kids and somehow he had always enjoyed their company. Only thing he was upset about was how people would look at him for working what everyone classified as a woman’s job. How regressive, right?  
An adult made their way over to him, an employee, no doubt. He smiled at them and they returned it. This couldn’t be so bad. He wouldn’t fuck this up. All he had to do was manage to keep from tripping while he was there and he was certain to not embarrass himself.  
“Hi, I'm Minjun.” She said, raising her hand to shake Chanyeol’s. “You must be the new hire, right?” She said with a playful smile. Chanyeol just smiled back and nodded.  
“I’m happy to be on board.” Chanyeol said, letting out a nervous chuckle he hoped was masked by his positive attitude. He didn’t know if it worked but at least Minjun laughed before letting go of his hand and beckoning him to follow her.  
“So you’re actually not the only male working here, hope you’re up for some competition?” She told him, turning back to give him a wink. Chanyeol smiled and laughed, recognizing that it was a joke but still finding it odd of her to mention it.  
“How many of us are there?” Chanyeol asked, keeping up the playful tone.  
“As of now? Only two, counting you.” Minjun said. If she thought it would make him feel better, she was wrong. “But don’t worry, he works in the kitchen so you won’t be getting in each other’s spaces.” Again with the assuming that Chanyeol wanted to be special or something.  
“Oh, that’s too bad.” If Minjun was taken aback by his comment, she didn’t show it.  
“Alright, so this is the principal’s office. Ms. Kim will just give you the standard procedure and then you can get to work.” Minjun said, reaching up to pat Chanyeol’s shoulder before opening the door. The office wasn’t big and the woman behind the desk was on the phone. She barely spared Chanyeol a glance before telling him to sit down in the chair in front of her. Chanyeol only sat for about 2 minutes but it felt like an eternity.  
“So, you’re the psych major?” She asked, placing the phone down to hang up as she did. Chanyeol nodded before deciding it might be better to answer verbally.  
“Yes, ma’am.” He said quickly under her scrutinizing glare.  
“Are you here to conduct a thesis or for some project? Your application failed to mention that.” She said, fishing said application from a pile on her desk.  
“Oh, no!” Chanyeol objected quickly. “I already graduated with my major in child psychology, I only applied for a job because this is what I want to do for a living.” He explained, an awkward smile gracing his features.  
“Alright then, Mr. Park, but don’t go flirting with the female staff on the job. We don’t know how that could affect the children and we’re hoping to avoid a lawsuit.” Her tone was almost tired, like she had gone through so many males hitting on the women working there.  
“You won’t have to worry about me, I just want to focus on my job and make this place a little happier.” He answered with a smile. Ms. Kim raised her eyebrow in question, as if to ask if the kindergarten wasn’t happy enough as it was.  
“Alright, find someone to show you the ropes and then get straight to work, got it?” Chanyeol nodded. “Good, run along then.” She said as the phone started ringing. Chanyeol followed her orders immediately, hearing her answer just as the door closed.  
“Is she on the phone again?” A deep voice asked, too deep to come from any member of the staff except two and of those two, Chanyeol was one. It had to be the guy working in the kitchen.  
“Yeah,” Chanyeol said, turning around only to be forced to lower his gaze at the man’s smaller stature, “is she always on the phone?” The man nodded.  
“You’re the new guy?” He asked, eyes raking up and down Chanyeol as if to assess him.  
“Yeah, Chanyeol. You are…?”  
“Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.” He said, raising his hand to shake Chanyeol’s.  
“Nice to meet you.” Chanyeol said with a smile.  
“You too.” Kyungsoo replied with a similar gesture. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to see if Ms. Kim is free.”


End file.
